


Raining Again

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-17
Updated: 2003-10-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes





	Raining Again

Giles opened his door.

"Lovely day for a walk in the rain," Wesley smiled. He's soaked from his stubble to his dull brown boots.

"I wasn't expecting..." Giles lied. He moved from in front of the door. "Come in. You must be very cold."

"Not as bad as the first time." The ghosts were on their way back. Wesley seemed lost in Giles' apartment as he removed his jacket and shirt.

Giles had already prepared a cuppa and had a towel waiting. He walked toward the drenched topless man. Touching Wesley's cheek, he kissed him. "No, much better than the first time."


End file.
